Service trois pièces
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Grimmjow se retrouve embarqué dans une colocation avec Ulquiorra, et quand arrive Noël... c'est quoi, un service trois pièces ? deuxième défi et bien guimauve comme on les aime ! suite et fin en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Hii !**

**Encore moi, et encore un autre petit défi… Toujours pas la même amie et ENCORE sur Bleach… mais on – enfin, surtout elle – les aime tellement !**

**Cette fois-ci, basé sur le couple Grimm/Ulqui et sur trois phrases :**

**- "Pourquoi il y a des étoiles en haut des sapins à Noël ?" **

**- "Ne crois pas pouvoir m'approcher avec cette gomme !" **

**- "Je pleure à tous les coups devant Roméo et Juliette"**

**Voir le résultat plus bas… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grimmjow se demandait encore comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que lui, LE Jaggerjack, la terreur de l'université d'Osaka, le caïd d'une bonne moitié de la ville, se retrouvait obligé de faire le porteur à trois jours de Noël ? Personne. Et il valait mieux que personne ne le sache. S'il tenait à garder sa dentition intacte, bien entendu. Tout ça, c'était la faute de son colocataire.

D'ailleurs, s'ils partageaient le même appartement, c'était sa faute aussi. Ulquiorra Schiffer était dans la même classe que lui pendant ses années de lycée, mais auparavant ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. L'un était incroyablement solitaire, très mystérieux, avec des cheveux noirs qui tranchaient sur sa peau pâle et d'incroyables yeux verts. L'autre se teignait les cheveux en bleu et entretenait soigneusement sa musculature sous sa peau brunie par le soleil. Ils étaient tellement différents que personne n'aurait imaginé ce qui se passerait – et encore moins le principal concerné…

Flashback

_Grimmjow feuilletait distraitement les annonces de logement. Sa candidature avait – miraculeusement – été acceptée et il fallait qu'il trouve un appartement. Il cherchait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, mais sa bourse ne lui permettait pas de prendre n'importe quoi… Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa, quand une main pâle passa par-dessus son épaule et, autoritairement, tourna plusieurs pages pour lui montrer une annonce._

_- Là._

_Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement. Ulquiorra était debout derrière lui, une main dans la poche, l'autre toujours posée sur l'annonce. Il ne frémit même pas devant le regard furieux de son camarade._

_- Non mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi ! Et puis, d'abord, tu sais lire au moins ? C'est pour une colocation ça !_

_Le brun haussa légèrement un sourcil._

_- Je sais._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu délires ?!_

_- C'est moins cher._

_- Qu'est-ce… Tu es en train de te foutre de moi ou quoi ?_

_- Non. Je te dis de téléphoner avant qu'on nous double._

_- Nous ? Non mais t'es pas bien ! Pourquoi j'accepterais d'abord, hein ?_

_Ulquiorra lui lança un regard vraiment… glacial. Menaçant. Grimmjow déglutit nerveusement. D'un seul coup, il n'avait plus envie de protester… C'était quoi ça ? Il n'était pas sensé être le beau ténébreux entouré de mystère de la classe ? Celui qui faisait soupirer toutes les nanas et même quelques mecs ? Qui ne l'ouvrait jamais, même pas pour répondre aux profs ? Merde, c'était lui qui devait terroriser tout le monde, pas l'inverse !_

_- Téléphone._

_- Ok, ok…_

Fin du flash back

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter. Et dire que les gens pensaient encore qu'Ulquiorra était un ange… _C'te bonne blague ! _Ce mec était un vrai tyran domestique. Il poussa un grognement alors que le jeune homme sortait d'une nouvelle boutique et jetait un petit sac en papier sur la pile – déjà imposante – que portait Grimmjow. Le froid était de plus en plus vif et quelques flocons commençaient à tournoyer dans le ciel gris. L'un d'entre eux se posa sur le nez du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et il le fronça pour s'en débarrasser. Ulquiorra enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et courba les épaules pour remonter son écharpe sur son visage.

- On rentre.

- 'Tain Ulqui tu fais chier, ça fait des heures que tu me traînes ici pour faire tes courses et là comme ça tu décides d'arrêter ?! Quand est-ce que tu me demanderas mon avis, hein ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il se retourna en haussa un sourcil et, sortant une main, fit sauter les clés de l'appartement dans sa paume. Grimmjow jura. Evidemment, lui avait oublié ses propres clés sur sa table de chevet… Veillant à ne pas faire tomber tous les paquets sur sa tête, il lui emboîta vivement le pas, slalomant entre les enfants surexcités et les couples émerveillés. Il détestait Noël. Trop de monde, trop de lumière, trop de joie… Les gens qui passaient près de lui sursautaient toujours en croisant son regard noir, l'énervant en plus lorsqu'ils manquaient de bousculer le fragile équilibre de sa pile. Ulquiorra semblait ne plus se préoccuper de lui et se glissait sans aucune difficulté dans la foule, son long corps mince et souple évitant distraitement les corps autour de lui.

Ils parvinrent à rejoindre leur petit appartement sans trop d'encombres et Grimmjow poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il laissa tomber ses paquets dans le salon. Ulquiorra y jeta à peine un coup d'œil, accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et alla aussitôt s'installer à _sa _place. Il avait tiré un vieux fauteuil miteux près de la grande fenêtre du salon et grimpait toujours dessus, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête appuyé contre la vitre et le regard perdu dans la ville au-dehors. Son colocataire se laissa tomber sur le canapé et renversa la tête sur le dossier pour soulager les muscles douloureux de sa nuque.

- J' te jure, c'est bien la dernière fois que je te laisse m'embarquer dans un truc pareil… La prochaine fois, tu te démerdes pour tes courses !

- Grimmjow…

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde l'appelait Grimm ou Jaggerjack, même sa famille, mais Ulquiorra était le seul à ne jamais l'appeler autrement que par son nom entier. Si cela l'avait agacé au début, il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi il y a des étoiles en haut des sapins à Noël ? [1]

- Hein ?

Surpris, Grimmjow se redressa. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette question ? Mais le brun ne le regardait toujours pas. Il scrutait quelque chose à travers la vitre, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif… pour tout autre que son colocataire. A force de le côtoyer, le jeune homme avait fini par apprendre à déchiffrer les minuscules étincelles qui traversaient parfois son regard vert. Et à cet instant précis, il semblait nostalgique, presque triste… Il grogna et se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Sur la petite place devant leur immeuble, un groupe d'hommes étaient en train de décorer joyeusement un immense sapin. Ulquiorra tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour le fixer, attendant toujours sa réponse. Grimmjow grimaça.

- Euh… J'sais pas… Peut-être pour que le Père Noël loupe pas les maisons où il doit passer ?

Chose exceptionnelle, un mince sourire amusé étira les lèvres pâles du brun.

- T'es bête.

- Hey ! Tu me poses une question moi j'réponds ! Si t'as une meilleure idée, moi j' t'écoute !

Mais Ulquiorra ne semblait plus l'écouter. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et murmura :

- Alors il ne passera pas ici cette année…

Grimmjow l'observa un instant, puis poussa un "tsss" agacé en ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus d'une main, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand l'autre faisait cette tête, ça le faisait… culpabiliser. Et pourquoi, hein ? Il n'avait même pas choisi cette colocation, ils ne passaient pas des heures à discuter comme des amis, ils passaient parfois trois jours sans même se voir. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce type. Alors pourquoi sa main se tendait-elle déjà vers lui ? Il l'enfonça brusquement dans sa poche et tourna les talons.

- Je sors, faut que j'aille voir Nnoit.

Pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le prévenait-il ? _Je suis vraiment un abruti_, songea-t-il en enfilant son blouson.

* * *

- Allons bon, qu'est-c' qu'i t'a encore fait, ton beau brun ?

La voix de Nnoitora son bras droit, lui parvenait étouffée, étrangement déformée. Le corps immense de son – seul – ami disparaissait à moitié sous une voiture d'origine allemande. Grimmjow grogna en s'appuyant sur le capot, promenant son regard sur la maigre décoration du garage glacial.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça le concerne ?

- Pas avec moi, Grimm. Chaque fois qu' t' viens m' voir ici, c'est à cause de ton coloc'. Si ça continue, t' vas crécher ici et j' vais devoir investir dans un futon… Allez, raconte.

- Rien ! J'avais juste envie de bouger. Tu délires toujours.

Nnoitora sortit la tête sur le côté pour dévisager son ami avec son fameux sourire en coin, légèrement sadique. L'effet aurait très réussi s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tâche de cambouis sur sa joue. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

- Toi… je vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire…

- Sûrement pas, mon grand, mais t'as pas le choix. A mon avis, ton beau brun, t' l'apprécies plus que c' que t' veux faire croire. T'arrêtes pas d' parler d' lui, même si c'est pour t' plaindre, on dirait qu'il t'obsède. Et t' sais aussi bien qu' moi que ça fait longtemps qu' t' préfères les services trois pièces aux airbags.

Grimmjow fusilla le mécanicien du regard.

- Ok, je sais pas ce que t'as fumé avant que j'arrive, mais c'était du lourd… Et puis quoi encore ! Moi, m'intéresser à ce gamin rachitique ? Mais tu rêves !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Même moi j' l'ai maté quand i' sortait d' la douche lorsque j' squattais chez toi. Rachitique, p't-être, mais sacrément bien foutu. Sa peau a l'air vachement douce… Si t'en veux pas, tu m' le prêtes ?

- T'es pas sensé être avec Tesla, toi ? Et depuis quand tu mates mon coloc ?

- Bah, Tesla a pas besoin d'être au courant…

- Approche-le et je t'éclate. C'est clair ?

Le sourire de Nnoitora s'élargit et il repartit sous sa voiture.

- T' vois, t'es jaloux !

Grimmjow grommela une vague réponse. Non il était pas jaloux, il préservait simplement sa tranquillité ! _Toujours éviter que deux potes à vous couchent ensemble, sinon ça vous retombe dessus. _Ulquiorra faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il était gay ou hétéro. Et pourquoi il s'en souciait maintenant hein ? Il ne l'avait jamais maté. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le brun se promenait souvent torse nu en sortant de la douche… Il poussa un grognement excédé.

- Merde, Nnoit, j'étais sortit changer d'air et tu m'as encore plus embrouillé ! T'es chiant !

- Bah, faut pas grand-chose pour perturber les deux pauv'es neurones qui s' baladent dans ton cerveau. Dégage maintenant, j'ai du boulot, et si tu continues à m' taper la causette j' vais pas m'en sortir.

- Tu bosses quand ça t'arrange, toi.

- Vire-d' là, Grimm.

Le jeune homme renifla et donna un bref coup de pied dans les longues jambes qui dépassaient de la carcasse métallique.

- Si jamais je te vois rôder autour de chez moi, je te descends.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Oublie pas que Tesla veut avoir tout l' monde le 25.

- Ton mec fait chier.

- Comme tu dis.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et sortit, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec ses clés et sa carte bleue dans sa poche.

* * *

Ulquiorra leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un fracas terrible s'élever de l'entrée, suivit d'un flot de jurons. Ah, Grimmjow était rentré… Le jeune homme posa son travail et se leva. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Un sapin s'agitait dans l'entrée, quelques mèches bleues apparaissant entre les touffes d'aiguilles ; une poche s'était renversée sur le plancher et quelques boules colorées roulaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour en ramasser une, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Grimmjow finit par réussir à poser le sapin et se redressa en grimaçant : quelques aiguilles s'étaient plantées dans ses joues… Lorsqu'il vit Ulquiorra face à lui, celui-ci aurait juré qu'il se mettait à rougir.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- C'est Nnoitora qui m'a refilé ça, il savait pas quoi en faire, ça encombrait le garage.

- D'accord.

- J' te jure, il pouvait pas le jeter, non ? Faut toujours que ce genre d'embrouilles me retombe dessus !

- Je vois.

Grimmjow finit par hausser les épaules.

- Bon, tu te bouges un peu ? Il va pas s'installer tout seul !

* * *

Lorsque le sapin fut enfin installé, quelques heures de bataille plus tard – _"je te dis qu'il m'aime pas ce truc ça fait dix fois qu'il m'agresse ! Je hais les aiguilles !" "Grimmjow, c'est un sapin"_ –, Grimmjow s'affala sur son canapé, devant la petite télé qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer, alors qu'Ulquiorra s'allongeait sur le sol pour reprendre son travail. Les jambes relevées, croisées au niveau des chevilles, le visage soutenu par une main, il griffonnait rapidement sur une feuille, son regard alternant sans cesse entre son livre de droit et ses notes. Mais les doigts de sa main gauche pianotaient sur sa mâchoire fine, comme s'il réfléchissait ou s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta brutalement son petit manège et referma son livre. Une petite lueur inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux et ses doigts s'étaient enfin immobilisés. Sa décision était prise. Silencieusement, il se releva et se rapprocha du canapé.

Grimmjow, absorbé par l'émission qui passait, ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où le brun s'installait devant lui, masquant l'écran. Agacé, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de bouger, quand son regard fut brusquement attiré par ce qu'il avait dans la main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et il reposa prudemment la télécommande qu'il tenait encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ulquiorra se contenta de plisser un peu les yeux en le dévisageant attentivement. Grimmjow l'avait vu une seule fois dans cet état, lorsque Nnoitora et Tesla étaient venus la première fois ensemble, et si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il était mal partit… Il se décala un peu et le regard vert le suivit.

- Ulqui, j'ai ramené le sapin, hein, reste sage…

- Justement.

- Ne pense pas pouvoir m'approcher avec cette gomme !

Le brun eut un rictus inquiétant et fit un pas en avant. Son colocataire n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il bondit par-dessus le dossier, glissa sur le parquet de bois, se rattrapa de justesse et se rua vers la salle de bain. Trop tard. Un poids inhabituel sur ses reins le fit chuter et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Ulquiorra fermement installé sur son ventre, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même.

- Arrête ça, espèce de tyran ! Je veux pas !

- Ne bouge pas.

Malgré lui, Grimmjow obéit. L'autre s'était penché vers lui, très près, trop près de son visage… Une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe du jeune homme. Depuis quand il était aussi sensible à la proximité de son colocataire ? _Noit', t'es mort. _Il se força à respirer par le nez pour se calmer, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des deux prunelles vertes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. La gomme se posa au coin de sa bouche et il déglutit nerveusement. Pourquoi sa gorge était-elle aussi sèche, d'un seul coup ? La pointe remonta lentement le long de sa joue étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire invisible, avant de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Et voilà, c'était parti. Ulquiorra était en train de dessiner la bonne humeur.

Quand Nnoitora était venu avec son petit-ami, le brun avait été tellement heureux, malgré son visage impassible, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de communiquer sa joie. Et Ulquiorra était un très bon dessinateur. Tesla s'était laissé faire avec étonnement, puis avec un certain enthousiasme. Mais ça avait été une autre histoire avec Nnoit, et Grimmjow gardait le souvenir de la course-poursuite qui avait eu lieu comme l'un des plus drôles de sa vie – l'immense Nnoitora avait, bien évidemment, perdu face au plus petit. Ulquiorra ne savait pas montrer ses émotions, mais il avait un don pour les plaquer sur le visage des autres quand elles étaient trop fortes.

Et c'était au tour de Grimmjow d'y passer. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa faire. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien de se débattre, au contraire ça rallongerait le calvaire. La gomme glissait sans s'arrêter, doucement, sur les joues, le front, le coin des yeux. Sous la caresse, le jeune homme se détendit peu à peu. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable… Son sourire se fit moins forcé et Ulquiorra s'immobilisa lentement. Ses yeux verts pétillaient. Grimmjow ne les avait jamais vus si expressifs. Il se racla la gorge et se força à marmonner d'un ton bougon :

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Tu peux bouger ?

Mais le brun se contenta de se redresser, tortillant des hanches pour trouver une position plus confortable. L'autre se mordit la langue_. Arrête ça de suite !_

- Explique-moi quelque chose, Grimmjow.

- Bordel, Ulqui, sors d'abord de là, après je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu voudras ! Mais reste pas sur moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'un service trois pièces ?

Grimmjow crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance qui utilisait une telle expression. _Oh le con oh le con oh le con oh le con oh le con… _Et Ulquiorra semblait sourire, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

- Hein ?

- Nnoitora a téléphoné juste avant que tu rentres. Tu avais quitté son garage depuis un moment, apparemment, et _les mains vides_.

_Je vais le buter je vais le buter je vais le buter…_

- Il voulait me dire de… prendre soin de mon service trois pièces. Il a ajouté que tu comprendrais. Alors explique-moi.

- Euh… euh…

_Putain et ça se dit mon meilleur ami ? Mais je vais lui faire bouffer ses moteurs à l'autre imbécile ! _Grimmjow voulut se dégager, mais chacun de ses mouvements entraînaient des contacts plus ou moins poussés avec le bassin de son colocataire et il s'immobilisa aussitôt. La chaleur commençait à l'envahir, surtout au niveau de son bas-ventre… _Non pas ça ! _Le jeune homme le repoussa brusquement. Ulquiorra tomba en arrière, une lueur de surprise traversant son regard. Grimmjow se leva, les mains tremblantes, et évita soigneusement de regarder à ses pieds.

- Rien ! Une connerie de Nnoit… Je vais… à la douche !

_FROIDE !!!_ Il courut presque s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ulquiorra resta immobile un instant, puis un mince sourire ambigu étira ses lèvres et il fit sauter sa gomme dans sa paume.

Tout ceci était décidément bien intéressant…

.~.~.~.TO BE CONTINUED.~.~.~.

* * *

**Pas tuer moi ! Bon, c'est bien guimauve, mais c'est assez chaud, je me rattraperai sur l'humour un autre jour… et puis, ça fait du bien non de temps en temps ? enfin b****ref, défi divisé en deux après longue réflexion pour ne pas être trop long à lire en un coup **

**Le coup de la gomme est peut-être pas terrible, mais fallait bien la caser quelque part celle-là ! .''**

**La suite bientôt, promis !**

**Mais laissez un mot, ça peut toujours être intéressant d'avoir des idées pour la suite, rien n'est encore fixé !^^**

**[1] : la véritable réponse à cette question est… beaucoup moins mignonne**

_**Le Père Noël rentre après une dure journée de labeur complètement lessivé et furieux. Une petite étoile s'approche de lui et lui demande :**_

_**- Et le sapin, on le met où ?**_

_**- Tu veux savoir où tu peux te le mettre, ton sapin ? demande le Père Noël, excédé.**_

_**- Euh… oui… (répond timidement la petite étoile)**_

_**- DANS TON C… !!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite…**

**Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà mis, mais bon ça ne tuera personne de le remettre… Ce petit Two-shot est donc le fruit d'un petit défi d'une amie, et je voulais juste dire que si quelqu'un a une idée particulière, qu'il/elle n'hésita pas à demander, je suis généralement toujours partante !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grimmjow appliquait la technique bien connue de tout guerrier téméraire face à un danger encore mal apprécié : la fuite. Il évitait Ulquiorra depuis bientôt deux jours, après le petit incident du je-dessine-le-bonheur. Il se levait tôt, beaucoup plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et rentrait de plus en plus tard, généralement gelée jusqu'aux os. Nnoit commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver de le voir sans cesse traîner dans son garage. Et lorsqu'il le vit revenir une nouvelle fois, au matin du 24, il émergea du capot de sa voiture en fronçant les sourcils d'un air peu engageant.

- Oy, Jaggerjack, j' peux savoir c'que tu fous encore là ?

- De quoi tu te plains, je viens te donner un coup d' main, tu devrais être content ! Sale ingrat !

- Arrête ça, 'spèce de froussard, j' sais très bien qu' tu viens pas pour mes beaux yeux, en plus i' sont pas verts. T'es un homme oui ou merde ? Assume un peu !

- Assumer quoi ? Ta connerie ? J' te signale que c'est TA faute si je suis dans cette merde ! T'avais vraiment besoin de t'en mêler ? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

- T' débrouiller tout seul, hein ? M' fais pas rire ! T'étais même pas capable d' t'avouer qu' tu l'aimes !

- Je ne…

- TA GUEULE !

Grimmjow serra les dents. C'était rare que son meilleur ami s'énerve autant après lui, même lorsqu'il enchaînait les conneries. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, courba les épaules, et souffla bruyamment par le nez pour essayer de se calmer. Nnoitora s'essuya les mains sur un torchon – déjà plus noir que blanc, mais bon – avant de s'approcher de lui. Il se pencha et martela chacun de ses mots, son index s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine.

- Ecoute moi bien, p'tit con. Y en a marre d' vot' cirque à tout les deux, surtout qu' c'est MON mec qui r'çoit tout les coups d' fil de ce pauvr' gosse qui s' demande si t' vas rentrer à temps pour l' dîner. T' sais à comme c't imbécile prend tout trop à cœur, alors j'te laisse imaginer c' que ça lui fait d'entendre c'te voix qui s' veut neutre. Et y en a marre d' voir ta gueule d' déterré tous les jours quand tout c' que t' veux c'est r'tourner chez toi pour l' voir. C'est Noël c' soir, mon grand, et d'main c'est la fête à MA piaule, t'as intérêt à c' que tout l' monde soit content, clair ? Donc t' vas bouger ton beau p'tit cul d' là et foncer t'excuser auprès d' ton mec, okay ? Et juste comme ça, t'as plus intérêt d'oublier qu'i y a pas marqué "agence matrimoniale" là-d'sus !

Le jeune homme resta immobile un long moment, défiant son ami du regard. _Amoureux, moi ? De cet avorton qui me sert de coloc ? N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'il est mignon, sexy, drôle – même quand il veut pas –, attentif, et… Ow, minute. Je viens de lui faire des compliments ?_ Grimmjow détourna légèrement le regard, incapable de réfléchir tout en se mesurant au géant face à lui. Bon, il l'admettait, il aimait bien Ulquiorra. Même du temps du lycée. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait accepté cette colocation. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme pouvait se briser à n'importe quel choc – même s'il savait que ce n'était justement qu'une _impression _– et ça lui donnait envie de le protéger… Maudit soit Nnoit et son intuition trop juste. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour rejeter ses mèches bleues en arrière.

- Bon. Ok. Je… l'aime… peut-être. Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Tu t' démerdes. C'est Noël, nan ?

- Tu veux quand même pas que je…

- … dégages d' mon garage ? SI ! J' veux plus voir ta sale tronche jusqu'à d'main !

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posé en entrant. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix de Nnoit le rappela. Il se retourna à moitié en haussant un sourcil.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'espère bien qu' d'main, c' gamin s'ra pas capable d' marcher droit !

- Va te faire !

Nnoitora éclata de rire, et son ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était insupportable, vraiment, mais c'était pour ça qu'on l'aimait…

* * *

Ulquiorra jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. 17h30, et Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils et reprit sa lecture avec un infime soupir agacé. Son imbécile de colocataire l'évitait, c'était évident. Tout ça depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du "service trois pièces"… Agacé, il referma brusquement son livre. On était le soir de Noël, après tout, et Grimmjow lui avait ramené un sapin – même s'il le niait énergiquement. Alors il aurait au moins pu passer le réveillon ici ! Son regard vert se posa sur le paquet qu'il avait déposé au pied du sapin. Finalement, des deux, c'était peut-être lui le plus stupide…

Flash-back

_Ulquiorra entra dans la salle qui allait l'accueillir cinq jours par semaine pendant quasiment toute l'année. Il était arrivé dans cette ville depuis environ une semaine, et celle-ci ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup plus que les précédentes. Ses parents commençaient à désespérer de le tirer un jour de la morosité dans laquelle il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour… Il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers le fond de la classe et s'assit, ignorant royalement le regard de ses camarades. Il était le petit nouveau, la nouvelle attraction. Il soupira intérieurement. Tout était tellement ennuyeux… "Bon, pour ceux qu'ils le sauraient pas, on va mettre les choses au point ! Le premier qui me cherche, je l'envoie direct à l'hosto !" Ulquiorra releva la tête… pour croiser un regard turquoise, furibond. Un type d'environ son âge se tenait devant le tableau, les bras croisés. Sûrement le caïd du lycée… Le brun eut un sourire microscopique._

_Ulquiorra était là depuis un mois, l'un de ses records. Il se sentait bien dans cette ville, tout compte fait. Les gens étaient intéressants, comme cette fille – Inoue peut-être, il n'en était pas sûr – qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur, prête à aider les autres. Mais celui qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était sans aucun doute son voyou. Il criait beaucoup, faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais il l'avait surpris plus d'une fois. Comme là, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand le brun avait fait tomber ses livres et qu'il les lui avait ramassé sans dire un mot. Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un personnage très intriguant…_

_Grimmjow continuait à l'attirer, mais plus comme il le pensait au départ. Ulquiorra n'avait jamais ressentit ça, ce que sa petite sœur appelait stupidement "l'amour". Mais c'était un peu plus fort que ça. Il avait l'impression d'être captivé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à détacher son regard de son dos, large et rassurant. Il avait envie de poser son front entre ses omoplates, de sentir son pouls battre sous sa peau… Mais il ne savait pas comment l'approcher._

_Il trouva sa solution quelques semaines avant la fin des cours. Il avait appris – par hasard, il n'était pas obsédé au point de… d'accord, il avait fouillé dans le bureau du proviseur – que Grimmjow poursuivrait ses études à Osaka, là où il avait postulé lui aussi. Et visiblement, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus désespérait à l'idée de trouver un appartement. Lui avait déjà une idée mais… Et puis zut. Il en avait assez de toujours hésiter. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et se rapprocha de la place de son camarade. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule, il feuilleta rapidement le journal pour trouver l'annonce qu'il cherchait. "Là." Grimmjow avait protesté, bien entendu. Mais Ulquiorra en était plus décidé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et bizarrement un seul regard avait suffit à le faire changer d'avis. Le brun avait gagné… pour l'instant._

Fin du flash-back

Il laissa échapper un rictus amer et se roula en boule sur son fauteuil. Il avait vraiment cru qu'en cohabitant avec lui, il parviendrait à se rapprocher de Grimmjow. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui parler. Il était… pitoyable. Machinalement, il alluma la télé et se cala un peu plus confortablement. Après tout, il pouvait toujours attendre un peu…

* * *

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!

Plusieurs passants sursautèrent violemment, avant de s'écarter brusquement pour laisser passer Grimmjow. Celui-ci courrait, un œil fixé sur sa montre. 21h ! Il était plus de 21h ! Depuis combien de temps tournait-il en rond dans ces foutus magasins ? Et lui qui s'était juré de rentrer plus tôt ce soir-là ! La neige tombait encore, et il luttait pour ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Il haïssait Noël ! Hors d'haleine, il finit tout de même par arriver à la porte de son appartement contre laquelle il s'écrasa très gracieusement. Le souffle court, il chercha un instant ses clés dans sa poche, jura quand elles tombèrent par terre, réussit finalement à déverrouiller la porte et rentra enfin chez lui. Il s'appuya un instant sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle, les yeux fermés. Un bourdonnement continu filtrait du salon. Intrigué, Grimmjow se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau avant de s'approcher. Ulquiorra somnolait à moitié devant la télé. Il leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

- Tiens, tu t'es décidé à rentrer.

- Euh… ouais… Une course de dernière minute… 'Scuse, Ulqui. Qu'est-ce ' tu regardes ?

- Un film.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran et grimaça en s'asseyant au pied de son colocataire.

- Le répète pas, mais je pleure à tout les coups devant Roméo et Juliette. J'adore ce film.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Y a que Nnoit qu'est au courant. 'Fin, tu comprends hein, j' vais pas trop m'en vanter non plus, ça fait pas sérieux. J'ai une réputation à garder quand même ! Et puis…

Il se tut. Ulquiorra venait de glisser au bas de son fauteuil et avait posé son front contre son dos. Grimmjow déglutit nerveusement, mais ne bougea pas. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que la peau de son colocataire serait glacée… Au contraire, il sentait une chaleur sourde se diffuser entre ses omoplates, l'endroit où il s'appuyait. Très doucement, il se pencha en avant pour lui offrir un appui plus confortable. C'était la première fois que le brun avait un geste pareil.

- Euh… Chuis désolé d'être partit comme ça. J'avais des affaires à régler, et je voulais pas attendre…

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, je sais… A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rentrer plus tôt ?

- Menteur.

Le jeune homme rougit et grogna. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il devine toujours ses mensonges ?

- Bon, bon… ok… Mais t'as interdiction de te foutre de moi, ok ? Je… suis sorti te chercher un cadeau, voilà, mais y a trop de monde dans ces conneries de boutiques, alors ça m'a pris des heures pour trouver ce que je cherchais. En plus c'est vrai, j' te jure que je voulais rentrer plus tôt, mais j'ai pas arrêté de tourner en rond et…

- Un cadeau ?

Ulquiorra se redressa, et Grimmjow retint à grande peine un grondement de protestation. Le jeune homme fluet se glissa devant lui, le fixant sans ciller de ses yeux verts qui brillaient étrangement. L'autre se raidit, détourna la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en chasser les derniers flocons qui avaient survécu, mal à l'aise.

- Ben ouais… T'es mon coloc quand même, alors faudrait p't-être qu'on… enfin… chais pas moi ! T'es chiant aussi, tu peux pas juste prendre ce truc et me foutre la paix ?

Malgré lui, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son camarade… et crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Ulquiorra _souriait_. Pas un de ses micros rictus ironiques, celui qu'il avait quand il se foutait de lui ou quand il les regardait faire des conneries avec Nnoit, non, un vrai sourire, un peu hésitant et beaucoup plus sincère. _Merde, il va réussir à me faire rougir ce con ! Reprends-toi mon vieux ! _Il enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules et marmonna d'un air agressif :

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien. Reste là.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais l'autre se releva sans lui accorder plus d'attention et se dirigea rapidement vers le pied du sapin. Il se pencha souplement – Grimmjow se mordit sévèrement la joue _On reste couché en bas !_ – pour ramasser quelque chose et revint tout aussi vite s'assoir sur le plancher. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de briller, à tel point que son colocataire se demandait s'il n'était pas fiévreux. Surtout que, s'il ne rêvait pas, ses joues habituellement livides semblaient un tout petit peu moins blanches.

- Ulqui ? Tu t' sens bien ?

- La bouteille de champagne n'est pas entamée, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

- Non, c'est pas… Minute. Du champagne ? Bordel, mais tu sais combien ça coûte ce truc ???

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est Noël.

- Toi, je sais pas ce que t'as avec Noël mais… T'es pas net. J' préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il y a à bouffer ce soir… T'as pensé au budget, hein ?

Le regard d'Ulquiorra se fit brusquement noir. Un avertissement. Clair. _C'est Noël ce soir alors t'as pas intérêt à le gâcher. _Grimmjow recula légèrement en grommelant des excuses-qui-n'en-étaient-pas-vraiment-mais-qui-vallaient-mieux-pour-sa-santé. _'Tain mais ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ?! D'abord Nnoitora, puis lui… Qu'est-ce que Noël a de si particulier ?_ Ulquiorra ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour retrouver son calme, et la tension qui s'était emparé de ses épaules disparut. Un peu maladroitement, il lui tendit quelque chose. Une boîte. Rectangulaire, assez plate. Recouverte d'un papier bleu nuit piqueté d'étoiles argentées. Entouré d'un ruban blanc. Une petite étiquette y était accrochée, portant son nom. _C'est quoi ça ?_ Puis la lumière se fit. Un paquet cadeau. Le jeune homme fit un bond de trois mètres, les yeux exorbités.

- Hein ???

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, le bras tendu, son cadeau toujours à la main.

- Prends-le, je te promets qu'il ne va pas te mordre.

- Mais…

- Grimmjow.

Nouvel avertissement. Ulquiorra devait vraiment être nerveux. Grimmjow haussa un peu plus les sourcils, mais prit le paquet et le secoua doucement. Pas de bruit particulier. Evidemment, il avait dû faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas reconnaître ce que c'était au premier coup… Il lui lança un regard, comme pour lui demander la permission de l'ouvrir. Le brun acquiesça légèrement et, de plus en plus curieux, son colocataire attrapa le ruban. _Oy, si j'arrache le papier brusquement, lui va m'arracher la tête… Foutu maniaque… _Grinçant des dents, il définit soigneusement les petits morceaux de scotch qui maintenait le papier, avant de le froisser d'une seule main, les yeux rivés sur la boîte blanche qu'il tenait. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… ?_ Prudemment, il souleva le couvercle.

L'objet à l'intérieur était enveloppé avec soin dans du papier – _tu m'étonnes que ça faisait pas de bruit aussi…_ – et Grimmjow poussa un grognement de frustration. Il comptait jouer à ça longtemps encore ? Il leva brièvement les yeux. Ulquiorra gardait son expression impassible, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était accentuée. Intrigué, l'autre défit le papier pour découvrir… Un couteau, une fourchette et une cuillère. Le parfait nécessaire à service. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? _N'y comprenant rien, il releva la tête. Le brun eut un bref sourire un peu crispé.

- C'est un… service trois pièces.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. _Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?_ Il était tenté d'éclater de rire, vraiment. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Ulquiorra l'en dissuadait. Il reposa lentement la boîte. Si ce n'était que ça un service trois pièces pour lui, pourquoi est-ce que l'autre était aussi nerveux ? Le brun suivit le mouvement des yeux, refusant de le regarder en face.

- J'ai cherché sur Internet.

- Ah… Et t'as trouvé ça ?

- Il y a deux définitions pour un service trois pièces. La première, c'est celle qui se trouve dans cette boîte. Un ensemble d'instruments de cuisine qui permettent à l'usager d'avoir une présentation de service de qualité.

- Okay… et… la deuxième ?

Ulquiorra refusait toujours de le regarder. Machinalement, ses longs doigts avaient attrapé le ruban et jouaient avec. Grimmjow sentit un sourire commencer à étirer ses lèvres. Il était peut-être un "p'tit con", Nnoit lui avait assez répété, mais si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait… Inconsciemment, il se pencha un peu en avant pour ne pas rater un seul mot de la deuxième définition.

- La deuxième… désigne l'appareil génital masculin.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça aussi. Et à ton avis, Nnoit parlait de laquelle ?

Le brun releva un peu brusquement la tête et un rictus étrange tordit ses lèvres.

- J'étais sensé dominé durant cet échange. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mes moyens ?

- T'as pas l'habitude de parler sexe, Ulqui. En attendant, j' t'ai posé une question…

Ulquiorra sourit, franchement amusé cette fois-ci.

- Et à ton avis, je t'offre quelle définition ?

… _Heu… Il vient bien de dire ce que je crois qu'il vient de dire ?_ Les sourcils de Grimmjow avaient disparut depuis bien longtemps. Il fixait son colocataire d'un air un peu abruti, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'assommer par derrière. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il se trouvait stupide, après tout c'était bien la réponse qu'il attendait ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait un tel effet ? _On réagit. On réagit. Maintenant. Allez. PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS TE BOUGER OUI ???? _Ulquiorra avait déjà commencé à reculer légèrement, le regard un peu déçu. _NON ! _Par pur instinct, Grimmjow tendit le bras et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'attirer brusquement contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de son corps frêle et enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Un immense soulagement l'envahit aussitôt. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour mieux se caler, son nez effleurant la peau pâle. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa. Les mèches brunes lui chatouillaient la joue, et son odeur l'étourdissait, un mélange sucré, où il pouvait reconnaître de la cannelle et… un léger parfum de chocolat et de caramel.

- T'as fait la cuisine ?

- Mm…

- Tu sens bon… J'aurais presque envie de te croquer…

Presque ? Et puis, pourquoi se retenir ? Il posa ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur la peau fine, faisant lentement glisser la pointe de sa langue dessus. Son goût était presque identique à son odeur… Un petit rire lui échappa.

- T'es pressé d'avoir ton cadeau ?

- Mm ? Non, pourquoi… ?

- Parce que je crois que je vais bien profiter du mien, là, tout de suite, et tu vas être _beaucoup trop _occupé pour te préoccuper du tien…

* * *

Une main sortit à tâtons de sous un drap, heurta la tête du lit – arrachant un juron sourd à son propriétaire –, remonta le long de la table de nuit et attrapa finalement le réveil pour le ramener sous la couette. Grimmjow entrouvrit un œil et fixa un long moment les petits chiffres lumineux. _L'est quelle heure ?_ Nouvelle pause de réflexion. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bordel, Ulqui, il est presque 14h ! Merde, j'avais promis à Tesla qu'on boufferait là-bas le midi !

Ulquiorra se roula un peu plus en boule sur le matelas avec une légère grimace.

- On dîne là-bas, de toute façon…

- Ouais, mais on est à la bourre ! 'Tain, Nnoitora va me faire la peau, il a horreur qu'on contrarie son mec ! Va falloir que je l'appelle, sinon il va se faire des films jusqu'à l'an trois mille !

Le jeune homme bascula ses jambes hors du lit, mais le contact léger de doigts effleurant sa hanche l'immobilisa aussitôt. Avec un sourire amusé, il se retourna et se pencha pour emprisonner les lèvres de son colocataire – et un peu plus – entre les siennes.

- Pardon. Bonjour toi.

- Faut vraiment qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières…

- Tu t'es pas franchement plains de mes manières, c'te nuit.

Ulquiorra rougit légèrement, faisant rire son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps avant de se lever définitivement.

- Allez habille-toi, j' vais faire du café et téléphoner pour leur dire qu'on arrive d'ici une heure. Oh, et au fait…

Il promena son regard dans la chambre pour repérer son jean, abandonné au pied de la commode, le rejoignit en trois pas et fouilla un instant dans sa poche, avant de lancer une toute petite boîte sur le lit. Ulquiorra s'assit avec – des _grandes_ – précautions et l'attrapa, visiblement curieux. Il fit courir un instant ses doigts sur la boîte, hésitant. Grimmjow, qui venait d'enfiler un boxer et bataillait avec son pantalon, haussa un sourcil, juste avant d'éviter le cadavre de la bouteille de champagne qui traînait non loin de là.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'ouvrir ? Désolé, il est pas à consommer comme le tien, mais…

- Idiot.

Le brun se décida finalement à ouvrir le petit paquet et en sortit une fine chaîne d'argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un étrange bijou : une petite épée, finement ouvragée, autour de laquelle s'enroulait une queue fourchue ; deux ailes à moitié repliées se déployaient autour de la garde, encadrant la lame. Grimmjow finit d'enfiler son chandail et passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux bleus pour les coiffer en arrière. Un sourire un peu embarrassé traversa son visage.

- Désolé, ça fait un peu cadeau de nana, mais j'étais tombé dessus quand tu faisais tes courses, et j'avais pensé à toi… Sauf que quand j'ai voulu y retourner, j' me souvenais plus de l'endroit où je l'avais vu, et j' pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de magasins dans la ville ! 'Fin bref, les ailes c'est pour ce que les gens voient de toi, le petit ange noir trop beau – d'ailleurs, si j'entends encore une de ces gourdes glousser quand tu passes, je fais un meurtre. La queue, c'est pour le tyran que t'es à l'appart…

- Tyran ?

- Tu t'es déjà vu ? Chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de laisser traîner une chaussette ou une canette de bière, tu piques une crise !

- Humpf… et l'épée ?

- T'es pas aussi con que moi, alors m'oblige pas à te le dire. J' vais téléphoner.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre en grommelant. Ulquiorra sourit et examina à nouveau le pendentif. Il lui plaisait bien. Il l'accrocha autour de son cou avant de se lever touuuut doucement. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans le creux de ses reins, le faisant grimacer une nouvelle fois. Baissant la tête, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant les nombreuses marques rouges qui courraient le long de son torse, clairement visibles sur sa peau pâle. Grimmjow n'y était pas allé de main morte… Il sourit. C'était décidément le meilleur Noël de sa vie.

* * *

Nnoitora gueulait bien évidemment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une heure et demie plus tard, alors que Tesla semblait plutôt soulagé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un petit cadeau de dernière minute à Ulquiorra. Une boîte d'antidouleurs.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin bouclé celui-là… Pardon pour celles qui me l'avaient demandé, mais pas de lemon pour l'instant… Je débute encore dans l'écriture de fanfics yaoi, et je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le porno pur et simple faute d'inexpérience… peut-être plus tard qui sait ?**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? m'élever parmi les maîtres ? m'assassiner ? me torturer ?^^**


End file.
